The Uncertainty Principle
by darkestlight33
Summary: In which the MiraGen are bodyguards. A collection of one shots. Gender Bender. AU.


"You have _got _to be kidding me." Taiga snaps, slamming her hand on the table.

"OH! Taiga! How can you say that?" The blond man before her singsongs out with a wave of his perfectly manicured hand, "I could never, ever, ever play with the lives of my beautiful girls."

"So what is this shi—"

"—ah, ah, aaah, Taiga. Language please."

Kagami sucks in an annoyed breath, clenches her fists around her scarlet kimono, and glares at the aloof man. "Alex, you bastard."

"There goes the language again. Really, Taiga dearest, you must learn to be more calm. A lady with your position shouldn't be using such profanities."

"I'll use whatever language I want!" She huffs out, crossing her arms over her chest and looking away.

A moment of silence goes by.

Taiga can feel her eye twitching and turns to the rest of the inhabitants in the room. "Will you _say _something!"

They all turn to her, their expressions each displaying a different emotion. Irritation, amusement, calmness, nervousness, and boredom. She slaps a hand to her face, "Why do I even bother?"

"So it's decided then?" Alex cuts in.

"_No._" They all answer in perfect unison.

"Well, that's too bad. I've decided for you." And before the protests begin again, Alex cuts to the chase, done with teasing them, and speaking in a serious voice. "This is something that you do not have a say in. Until you each take leadership in each of your households, maybe even beyond that, you will have a personal bodyguard. I will not risk your lives just because your pride is getting in the way. I suggest getting ready to meet them, they're all coming today in the afternoon so please try your best to get along."

With that said and done, Alex stood up from the tatami mat and strode out of the room through the sliding shoji doors.

"This is going to be a disaster, I just know it."

And silently, they all agreed.

**XXXX**

**THE UNCERTAINTY PRINCIPLE**

_by darkestlight33_

"_**There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment."**_

—**Sarah Dessen, **_**The Truth About Forever**_

_The Uncertainty Principle prohibits accuracy._

_Therefore, the initial situation of a complex system cannot be accurately determined, and the evolution of a complex system can therefore not be accurately predicted._

_**Inspiration: Miracles by half_sleeping. Random plot bunnies. **_

**[A Series of One Shots]**

**Warnings: GenderBender. **

**These will be random one shots; don't expect a solid story line. **

**XXXX**

Kise shifts nervously in his cushion and tries his best to not twitch. He looks around the room, trying to distract himself from the uncomfortable feeling his suit provides. The room is mostly empty, save for the table in front of him and himself.

"_This is the meeting room." _A young girl had said shyly peeking at his face,_ "My Lady will see you now." _He had grinned, _"Thank you." _He watched in amusement as the girl turned completely red and tried to stammer out a good bye.

That had been about five minutes ago and 'her lady' had yet to make an appearance.

Kise pulls at his tie, trying to get some type of comfort.

The blond man let out a long sigh. He can hear Akashi reprimanding him in the back of his head. _Do your job right Kise. I will not tolerate failure._

Suddenly the shoji doors open, revealing one of the prettiest girls Kise has ever seen. She's a tiny little thing, he can immediately tell she's a whole head shorter than him, she holds her head high, her dark locks of hair falling around her shoulders. He feels his breath catch in his throat, as she walks into the room, azure kimono trailing behind her. _Focus, Kise, Focus._

She stands right in front of him, the table between them, and half-bows.

He smiles. A bright, shinning smile that he knows will make just about any woman bend to his will. Kise knows the effects he has on people, especially women, and he takes pleasure in making them flustered.

However, the girl in front of him only purses her lips and takes a seat in front of him. He is momentarily taken aback with the clear distaste her eyes reflect, not letting that deter him he does not let his smile fall. His competitive spirit flares to life, not liking the way she ignores his most charming smile. His specialty and pride at risk. _She's nothing special, I'll have her wrapped around my little finger in no time, _he thinks to himself.

"What's your name?" She asks, the commanding tone in her voice makes him clench his fist. _Who does she think she is?!_

His smile widens, "My name is Kise Ryouta. I'm here as your new bodyguard. I hope we can get along. I like playing basketball and doing karaoke, we should definitely go out sometime to get to know each other better. I will do my best to protect you from harm, but you must be cooperative and let me know where you are at all times—"

His introduction is cut short when the girl slams her hands on the table and grabs him by the collar. His eyes widen when she pulls him close to her face, her forehead is scrunched up, her blue eyes are a flashing, and her cheeks are dusted in a slight pink in rage.

"I only asked for your name!" She nearly shouts. "Only answer what you've been asked, you shallow little twit. I don't need to hear your life story!"

"W-wh-I was trying to be nice!" He defends himself. "Is this how you treat you're highly anticipated bodyguard?"

"Anticipated my ass." She roughly shakes him and he can feel his head moving in all sorts of directions. _Have I always been this spineless? _"Look here, moron, I won't tolerate you treating me like I'm your friend. So show some respect."

He grabs her hands to stop her fit of rage. "I don't do well with formalities." He informs her coolly, " Besides, don't you know that I can hurt you in all types of ways."

She cocks her head to the side, "Have you ever done this type of job before?"

"No." And he almost flinches because it's not a lie. The others and him had only ever looked after rich people, politicians, and the occasional crime witness.

He watches as she sucks in a breath. "Well then, before you can even consider yourself as dangerous, you must know what you are getting yourself into. This world you have suddenly stepped into is all about life and death, who you can trust and who you can't, who will be out to kill you and who is out to be your friend. I won't let some immature brat waltz into my life without having you first understand that you can loose your life."

He is stunned into silence and she pushes him back as she stands. "I am Kasamatsu Yukio, twelfth head of the Kasamatsu family, if you have any doubts about your situation to let me know."

**XXXX**

Aomine stares.

The girl before him smiles slyly. "You must be Aomine Daiki."

He dumbly nobs his head, trying to redirect his attention to her face rather that her breasts. He gulps, breasts are his weakness, and this girl had a pretty amazing rack, if he did say so himself. His porn magazines could not compare. The black kimono she wears only makes things worse, he thinks, it makes her flawless skin stand out more. He doesn't like it, the effect she has on him. Not even five minutes have passed and he's already thinking about how to get in her bed.

"My name is Momoi Satsuki, to my understanding you'll be taking care of me from now on, right?" She set her elbows on the table, continuing to smile.

"Y-yeah." He groans out.

And the air suddenly shifts, and he realizes that his initial opinion of her was completely wrong, the sly smile in the girls face transforms into an innocent one and Aomine is sure he's ruined. "Then please take care of me, Dai-chan."

"Dai-chan? What the fuc—"

"Don't use such vulgar languagee~." The pink haired girl sings out. "So tell me what type of things you like to do?"

Aomine is hesitant before answering. "I like to play basketball."

"Ohh~ really? That's great. You know, we should definitely go shopping one of these days. I really, really, wanna go to the mall but since security has been lax, I can't find anyone that'd be willing to go with me. But it's great now that you're here."

"Shopping?"

"Yeah, since you'll be my bodyguard from now on, I can go anywhere I want without having to worry about someone trying to kill me."

The dark skinned man doesn't know what to do, he's torn between running high tail out of the room or try to tell her that he's not there as a servant. He doesn't do either and retails in the only way he knows how.

"No."

"But Daaii-chhaann~" She whines out, _whines. _"You're my only ticket to freedom!"

"Don't call me that. And look here woman, I am here to be your bodyguard, I'm going to get paid to keep an eye on you, and I will go extreme lengths to make sure you _do not leave this house._ I'm not someone you can spend your time complaining to or someone who's going to solve all your worries."

The girl in front of him isn't fazed. She just smiles stupidly, eyes twinkling mischievously, like if she's hiding some great secret from him. He realizes with a start that she probably is and that makes him dislike the situation even more. She twists a lock of pink hair around her index finger and he takes the moment to size her up. She says something. He stares at her because she didn't catch what she said.

Momoi Satsuki pouts and Aomine is more than sure that his life is ruined.

**XXXX**

Midorima doesn't want to be rude, but the question is eating his brain. He can almost feel the words formulating in his lips, his tongue touching the roof of his mouth, and his vocal cords vibrating. _Are you a boy or a girl? _

"I'm a girl."

He almost chokes on his own saliva; he barely manages to not embarrass himself. "Excuse me?"

"You wanted to know. It's written all over your face."

"No it isn't." He immediately feels the need to deny her. She lets out a snort and mumbles something underneath her breath. He ignores her and brings the cup of tea the maid had brought earlier to his lips.

"My name is Takao Kazunari. Don't let my name, haircut, and facial features fool you, I'm a girl. I can show you my non-existent breast if you want."

This time he really does choke, he start an ugly coughing fit and hits his chest in a futile attempt of making it go away. Through his small suffering he can see the girl before him hiding a laugh behind the sleeve of her kimono. _I don't like you already, _he tells her mentally.

When his fit finally leaves him, he can still feel the ugly burn in his chest, she looks at him pointedly. "I was joking." And he can feel his cheeks burn, from embarrassment or anger, he himself is not sure.

He clears his throat trying to regain his composure, "I'm Midorima Shintarou."

"Ahhhh." is all she says, a moment of silence passes, "Why are you here?"

"I'm your new bodyguard."

She rolls her eyes; "I know that, I mean why are you _here_?"

Her eyes are serious and calculating, daring him to lie. He doesn't, because lies will only complicate things more.

"For the money." Is all he says.

"Money in this world will get you killed."

"We know."

She sighs, "This a dangerous game you're playing, Midorima Shintaro."

He doesn't say anything. She looks at him some more, and says, "Shin-chan."

"What?"

"Your new name. Shin-chan."

His eye twitches and he suddenly want's to choke her. Akashi and his weird job choice be damned.

Takao smiles wide.

**XXXX**

When Murasakibara throws the shoji door open, he's not exactly sure what to expect.

Explosives. Flying knives. _Anything._

Instead he finds a girl sitting in a traditional purple kimono, setting the table for tea, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. _It probably is to her, _he humors himself.

He doesn't say anything and takes long strides into the room until he his directly in front of her. He flops down to sit. She barely bats an eyelash.

"Murasakibara Atsushi."

"Himuro Tatsuya." Her voice is even, not a hint of fear in it. He is suddenly curious about her. Not many people, females specially, could stand to look at, or be near, him without cowering. Something about his height, he doesn't really understand them. But this girl in front of him isn't reeling back as if he will strike at her at any moment, like all the others.

She is the definition of refined and calm. Her eyes are focused, he notices the beauty mark under her left eye, and he has the intense urge to touch it. He crushes that urge immediately. Her kimono sleeves are pushed back; she carefully takes the expensive looking teapot and pours the tea into a small cup. He eyes her hands, they're a beautiful ivory color, just like the rest of her skin, they look soft and delicate.

"Your hands are pretty." She looks up surprised, not having expected his sudden compliment. He looks away.

From the corner of his eye he sees her smile. "Thank you."

She pushes the teacup towards him and he takes it. "Sugar?"

"You like it sweet?"

"I like everything sweet."

She takes a box that had been sitting next to her (why hadn't he noticed it before?) and sets it on the table. She opens it and inside there is a various arrangement of pastries. His mouth waters against his will.

"So Atsushi," She begins, he notices she uses his first name, but he likes the way it rolls off her tongue, so he doesn't say anything. "Why has your leader suddenly taken an interest in the yakuza?"

"I don't know." It's not the truth, but it's not a lie either.

The dark haired girl takes out a pastry from the box, in a trance he watches as she takes it to her mouth, pink lips parted ready to take a bite. He shoots his hand out, grabbing her wrist. He can feel her pulse beneath his fingers; it's not erratic, just calm, like the rest of her.

He takes the pineapple tart out of her hands and splits it in half. A sharp razor falls from inside. Her lips pull back and form a smile.

"You did this on purpose."

"I did."

"Why?"

"To see your reaction. Congratulations, Atsushi. You are fit to become my bodyguard."

He squints his eyes at her.

"I hope we can get along."

**XXXX**

The first thought that comes to Akashi's mind is that the girl is a mess.

She's fumbling with the sleeves of her kimono and she's squirming under his gaze. He fights the intense urge to smirk. _You need to earn her trust. _Her brown hair is cropped down to her shoulder blades, her fringe swept to the side. Her eyes, also brown, are shifting periodically from the door, to his shoulder, to the items on the table. He has to say, or do something, to break the tense silence. She obviously won't.

"You are Furihata Kouki?"

She visibly jumps, "Y-yes." He watches as she squints her eyes shut and breathes in deeply.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

She opens her eyes and looks at him, a mixture of belief in his words and anxiety in her eyes, "Then can you please put away all the knives?"

He looks down at the table, his knives shine dangerously, _maybe, _he tells himself, _this wasn't the best way to show her my unwavering loyalty._ "I apologize. It's a force of habit." He begins to pick them up, largest first, smallest last. He thinks about the many lives he's taken with these, he quickly catches himself. _Not the time or place._

She shifts to her side. "Knives aren't...my thing. I like to think poison is better."

Akashi stares at her. He had underestimated her. "Why?"

"It's easier to deal with. No blood." It dawns on him that this girl probably had the same amount of deaths as him over her head. She might've look like a normal senior high schooler but her eyes had seen many gruesome things over the years. He made a mental note to never again take appearance into consideration in this job, especially in this side of society. It could get him killed and that thought did not settle well with him.

"Blood is the best part."

He watches as her cheeks flush. "The other girls say the same thing..." She trails off, her eyes looking at something that is far away. "Unfortunately for me, I get really queasy at the sight of it."

"I see."

"Ahh," she exclaims, as if remembering something, "I'm sorry, I don't think you told me your name."

"Akashi Seijuurou, at your service." He tries to give her a reassuring smile, but he feels his face contort into a half-grin instead.

But as he watches her lips form into a smile he realizes that it's enough.

**XXXX**

_She doesn't realize I'm here._

Kuroko watches the red head before him, she's sitting back on the tatami mat, supporting herself with the palms of her hands, her fiery red and brown hair is touching the floor, and her long, lean legs are stretched out. _Tall, _heobserves and he almost feels jealous. Her kimono is parted down the middle and it's covering the top of her thighs. He shifts eyes upwards, her long neck looks smooth, he trails his eyes down to her collarbones and stops abruptly. He is undressing her with his eyes and he doesn't know if he should laugh, is this considered creeper behavior?

_Well, might as well get this over with._

"Hello."

Her eyes find him in millisecond; they turn so wide they almost consume most of her face. She screams. It's not a girly scream, not what one would expect of a girl, but it's not a manly scream either.

She backs up until her shoulders hit the wall. "W-w-wh-H-How long have you been there?"

He looks down at his watch. "About fifteen minutes."

She stands, and he does his absolute best to ignore the disappointment he feels when her kimono slides into place and covers her legs.

She walks over to him and picks him up by the collar of his shirt; his feet don't touch the ground. "Well why didn't you say something, asswipe?!" There is a hint of desperation in her voice and he feels a small ting of guilt.

"I didn't know I was suppose to." He tries to play it off.

"Like hell," She snarls.

Up close he can take a better look at her face. She is too pretty for her own good._ No_, he thinks, _she's not pretty_. She has this sophisticated look in her features, she could be categorized as beautiful, but it wasn't quite there yet. No wonder she's the one everyone wants to kill or marry.

He places a hand over hers, and rasps out. "Please put me down, you're killing me."

She lets go of his neck instantly, almost as if she had forgotten about her brutal strength. _She probably did. _When his feet touch the tatami mat he tries to fix his shirt.

He looks ahead. He does not let the irritation show on his face. His initial assessment had been right. She was tall. He was looking at the skin between her collarbones and her breasts.

"Up here jackass."

He looks up and she is looking at him with the most intense and expressive eyes he has ever seen. Anger is what he sees. In the back of his mind he wonders how other emotions would look in those eyes. He almost smiles; he has enough time to figure it out.

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuya." He bows and reaches a hand out.

"I'm Kagami Taiga." She says, she doesn't take his hand. She turns away from him

He lets his hand fall back to his side. "I'm your new bodyguard."

Her head turns to him, eyes finding his and never wavering. "I know."

A moment of silence goes by.

"Do you know what you're getting yourself into?"

"Yes."

"I don't want you dying on me."

"I won't."

"Are you sure?"

"I will protect you. I wasn't hired to die."

She smirks, the action looking so right on her face. "Fight me and prove it."

**XXXX**

_**So this is my first Kuroko No Basket story.**_

_**They're one shots.**_

_**In the future, they might not even make sense.**_

_**Time won't matter here.**_

_**But for this first chapter, I wanted it to have some sort of theme.**_

_**And first meeting's it was.**_

_**Please leave your reviews. **_

_**They matter a lot to me.**_

_**Also, if you have any suggestions please feel free to leave those too.**_

_**I would greatly appreciate it.**_

_**Constructive criticism is also welcomed.**_

_**-darkestlight33**_


End file.
